


Say a magic word (or sentence)

by LajtHane



Series: Spell [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is being a dork, Hogwart!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LajtHane/pseuds/LajtHane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So are you asking Tetsu-kun out on the Ball or not?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

”Why don’t you simply visit him?”

Aomine groaned and tied another letter to the small leg of his family owl. It was pretty old and tired of life, but even now, she was still doing her job well. She never lost a single letter. And after so many years, he grew quite fond of it.

The owl squeaked at him, stretched her wings and flew up.

“Because no, that’s why.” After a second he added “I may accidentally see Kagami…”

Kise put one leg over the other and put his hands on his knee.

“Well they do live next to each other.” He stated with a playful tone.

“And I don’t want that to happen…”

Kise rolled his eyes at that. Aomine wanted to comment on it, but couldn’t find the proper words for this situation so he just closed the window to his room.

Sure they were friends, but after living for years almost in the same room you want to get some free space. Not to mention, he knows that if he visits Tetsu, then Kagami would tag along too.

Nope, he did not want that to happen.

“And what are you doing here?” He asked instead sitting on the chair next to him.

The boy shrugged.

“I was bored and you live close enough. I was a little surprised that Momoicchi wasn’t here with you.”

“She doesn’t spend every minute with me.”

For a short moment there was silence between them, because Kise started to look at his reflection in the window and corrected every strand of hair that was sticking in the wrong direction. Seriously, such an attitude.

After he was done, he turned to him and asked;

“How’s O.W.L.s?”

Aomine of course knew that he would ask that. Even Midorima bugged him about it in his occasional letters.

Well they weren’t bad and the boy didn’t expect high grades anyway.

“Could be better. But I didn’t fail any of it, thanks to Tetsu, Satsuki and that damn Midorima…”

Kise smirked. It looked ominous. He put his elbow on Aomine’s desk and rested his chin on it.

“Soooo, only A?” He asked

Why was he even spending time with this guy? Scratch that, with everyone from the team? They were most of the time a bunch of dicks to him. Well, he also was sometimes mean, but hey! That was his character!

He frowned but with a hint of pride, he spoke;

“I got one O~!” Which was true. After a while he added “And you?”

“Not bad if you ask me, but could be better.”

And Aomine immediately knew what he meant. He knew from that distant look somewhere far behind Aomine.

They were on the same boat anyway.

“Almost only A?”

Kise’s cheeks turned red and he only gasped out.

“Shut up…”

He laughed at that. Maybe that’s why he was still putting up with his over-reacting friend. He liked teasing him off, like the rest of the team.

It was definitely weird, finishing fifth year. He was super happy about it, because now he can only focus on his main subject (and that means Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and of course Quidditch… He was thinking about other subject also, but this was his favorite) and not care about the others. He will finally learn something that really interested him.

But how quickly those five years passed by. Especially the last one. The end of it.

“And Kurokocchi?”

Aomine twitched hearing that name. He really hoped that Kise wouldn’t find out, but when he glanced at him, he saw that ever-knowing smile on his lips.

It looked like everyone on his team knew about his crush, besides Tetsu. And he was glad that it was like that. Though that didn’t prevent them from teasing him about it whenever they get the chance.

No, they really were a bunch of assholes.

“Two O and the rest are E… freaking nerd”

Kise chuckled and started playing with a pen on his desk. He was writing a letter to Tetsu yesterday evening and he had no time to hide it. Not that it was something embarrassing about writing the letter, it’s just…

“Something moved between you two?” He suddenly asked not turning his head.

Ugh. Aomine slumped down on his chair and put his hands inside the pocket of his trousers.

“No…” Why was he even talking about this with this guy? Why are words even leaving his mouth!

“Maybe you should just ask him out? You were on dates, right?”

Aomine took out his hand and massaged his temple. Talking it sober with no other person than Kise was giving him a headache. The blonde always wanted to know what was between them. He was more persistent than the others.

And to tell the truth it didn’t bode too well. After the sudden kiss, nothing moved forward and Aomine wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He was super-duper happy that they were friends now and he wasn’t able to put him in more concussions that he already did. But… you know… He wanted more than that.

And that damn holidays proved it. Even his mother saw how bored he was throughout the days.

“You can call it that…” Man, he wasn’t in a mood to talk about this. He still had one whole month to live through until he will be able to see his crush. “Why are we even talking about this?”

Kise smiled.

“Because I like listening to it and I’m curious.”

“You freaking copy-cat!”

But Kise didn’t push that topic that evening. In the end, they both got out and played their improvised Quidditch match with only two people. For a few minutes, Aomine was freed of thoughts about the small Ravenclaw wizard.

* * *

 

It was the second time in his entire life that he was very happy about the end of holidays. He packed his bags two days earlier (what really surprised his mom and dad) and paced around the house for two days straight. Glad that Satsuki visited him and went together to _Diagon Alley_ to gather few things, because otherwise, he would have no books for school.

He just didn’t have mind to do shopping (don’t count that he hoped to meet Tetsu here, but no matter how hard he tried he was nowhere in this line of vision).

So when the day finally came he was the first one to wake up that morning. But those two hours was too long for his comfort. It felt like an eternity until they all stood on the platformand Mom was kissing him on the cheek (even though he was an adult now) and Dad was patting his arm.

“Have a nice year, and send letters to us!” They were yelling after him as he was jumping into a train. He only waved back and disappeared from their sight.

Finally, he took a deep breath and started to pass through throng of students waving to their families and friends yelling at each other. Many of intervalswere already taken and for a brief second,  Aomine was scared that he won’t find an empty one for him and maybe… maybe Tetsu.

Maybe he imagined spending the whole ride alone with him in one small room. Maybe he did! What was wrong with it! Every normal person in love was probably doing it!

“Aominecchi here!”

He stared at the lump of blond hair peeking from one door and directed his steps there.

“We have one for us only!” Kise said too loud for his own ears.

But for them it means, it means that…

He walked inside, maybe too fast for a normal person who tried to look not interested in anything. But heck, he didn’t see him for two months! Yes, sending letters were nice, but it’s still something different.

And he was sitting there, next to the window, with Kagami next to him. He was talking with his redhaired friend, but when Aomine entered, he turned his head a little bit and waved that small palm of his.

(Maybe it was just his imagination, but he really wanted it not to be like that, but he saw something shining brightly in his eyes)

And his heart had gone crazy. But then it became cold as he saw that there were too many people around him. He shrugged in his mind. It was better than nothing. He sat in the seat in front of Tetsu, next to Murasakibara who was eating something.

“Where is Akashi and Midorima?” He asked as he settled more comfortably in his seat.

Kise sat next to Kagami, but it wasn’t him who answered him. It was the Keeper next to him.

“Aka-chin and Mido-chin are with the other Prefects taking about something, they said that they will be late…” His voice was as monotone as always. He was holding a bag with weird candies. Aomine never saw them.

“Ah Sacchin also said that she will be with some other Prefects…” After a while, the giant added.

“Wouldn’t it be bad if Akashi was with us? I mean he had many responsibilities…”

“I think Akashi-kun prefers to be with us. He once told me that almost all the other Prefects piss him off and he wants to calm down…”

Aomine lifted an eyebrow at the bluehaired boy.

But it was Kagami who commented on that.

“I don’t know which part of spending time with Aomine you can call calming…”

Seriously… couldn’t they just be a little bit nicer? Though it doesn't look like anyone from his team could apply for that job.

“Every minute that he is silent…”

They all lifted their heads to spot the green-haired and red-haired boy walk inside. It was Midorima who commented that.

“Ugh you…” Aomine grumbled and glared at him, but the Ravenclaw wizard only smirked at that little threat.

He had a feeling that Midorima started to dislike him. Like, they weren’t close or anything like that. They were teammates and friends. Well, friends who are not nice to each other. But lately, this dick part was showing a little much more from Midorima's side than his own.

He wondered if this had anything to do with Tetsu's case.

They were pretty close friends and Midorima had this habit of being over-protective of people (no matter how many times he will deny it).

Nevertheless, he sat next to Murasakibara and crossed his arms on his chest.

“How was the meeting?” It was Kuroko who broke the silence between them.

Akashi put his bag on the shelf above them and then sat down next to Kise.

“Boring as always, we didn’t quite talk about a lot of things. Well maybe the Ball is the only interesting thing about it all…”

Aomine lifted his head, pretty much just like almost everyone. It was the time when the train finally moved.

“What Ball?” Asked the blond.

“This year, on December our school is going to celebrate its two thousandth anniversary of founding so we were thinking about holding a Ball to commemorate it…”

Kagami hummed under his nose.

“Not a bad idea, we don’t get much parties here in school…”

Akashi nodded.

“Yes, I think so too. The last ball we had was after _Triwizard Tournament_ which was ten years ago. It’s time to change that.”

Aomine wasn’t really interested in dancing nor in any Ball, so he stopped listening to their talks.

Aomine turned his head and stared at the window. Tetsu's face was reflecting in it, but he was not staring outside. More like his eyes were staring outside, but his mind was in another place. It looked like he was thinking about something.

Then suddenly his eyes shone with recognition and he noticed that Aomine was probably staring at him from the window. So he turned his eyes.

But Aomine had nothing to say, he just wanted to look at the boy's peaceful face.

* * *

 

Even though the changes they had in classes this year had already started, it looked almost the same as every other year. There was a ceremony at the beginning, first-years were chosen for their respective houses and after supper, they all returned to their dorms.

“Man I almost missed you…” Said Kagami as they both walked inside their bedroom. Furihata was already there looking through his things in the box.

“Could almost say the same thing.” Aomine snarled but the playful smirk was on his lips. They were friends from their first-year (okay second, because during their first year, they were literally hating each other), but from time to time they both need  space from each other. But it didn’t mean that he hated the company of the other.

“But it was hard to forget you because of all those letters you send to Kuroko…”

Oh and here it was again.

Aomine turned to his bed, because he wanted to hide the sudden blush that made its way onto his face.

“Shut up…” He answered and looked inside his chest to find some clothes to sleep. There was an old t-shirt with his favourite Quidditch team moving on his chest so he guessed it was fine. He quickly put it on and changed his trousers.

“You know, Kuroko was unnaturally sad during the holidays” the red-haired said after the silence and Aomine immediately stopped whatever he was doing.

His heart started beating faster after hearing that. Was it true or was he just messing with him? Knowing him, it was very possible for him to do so, but still… Oh how much he wanted it to be true.

The hardest part about it all was that Aomine wasn’t sure if Tetsu was interested in him in that way. Of course they went on a few dates, but they were only hanging out and talking like normal friends. Aomine didn’t know if he should make some move or not. He wasn’t good in reading those small movements and  stares and the fact that Kuroko's face was almost emotionless wasn’t helping at all.

Because sometimes he felt like Tetsu expected something from him, judging by the way he was staring at him, but then there were times when he felt that Aomine's presence (maybe he was too close, okay, it was his fault) was bugging him. These two different signals were messing with him and he just didn't know what to do.

So he only hummed in response while hiding his blushing face.

“So are the two of you already dating or…”

And he choked on his own saliva. Why? Why? First Kise, then this stupid Kagami. Why won’t they leave them both alone!

But he found himself answering.

“No…”

He heard shuffling beside him and Kagami laid down on his own bed, right next to his. Aomine felt his gaze on his back, but he long ago stopped doing whatever he was doing (he totally forgot what it was). Now he was only averting the boy's eyes.

“Why not?”

“It’s just…” No way was he telling him this, no way! Mind no! Please no!

But his lips were already open and his asshole of a brain decided to let whatever was on his heart away.

“I’m not sure if he feels the same way towards me…”

And it’s done. Total destruction! Aomine couldn’t understand why he was talking about his personal feelings with no other than Kagami Taiga. Even Midorima would have been better.

After a thought, scratch that, he wasn’t.

He expected everything, literally everything, but not the laughter that came after his sentence.

He abruptly turned around to spot Kagami rolling and laughing on his bed, holding his stomach like he just heard the funniest thing in the whole universe. At first Aomine only glared at him and waited until he stopped, but it looked like he won’t be doing that anytime soon, so he just took out his wand and casted a simple _Depulso_ on him, making him fall down on the other side of the bed.

“Ouch that hurt!” He heard and smirked. Served him right for laughing at him.

After another groan, he saw the lump of red hairs coming back to the bed.

“So why were you laughing about this? This is a serious problem!”

Kagami smirked at him even though he was massaging his head.

“You’re so dumb and blind sometimes…” He said in that playful tone and put his chin on his hand still staring at the tanned boy.

“Says who…” Then he blinked. Then Aomine's brain processed what his friend said. “Wait what? What do you mean?”

Kagami rolled his eyes at that.

“Just look harder…”

What? He was looking pretty hard at Tetsu. He was doing it everyday, like literally sometimes even for hours. He was staring at him just right, okay?

“What do you mean?” He asked instead, because he didn’t know what Kagami meant.

But the boy still didn’t answer him.

* * *

 

The beginning of the year was almost like every other. Well maybe the sad part was that he only had one class with Tetsu. But well… he knew it from the very beginning, so he prepared for it all summer.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t stare at him in every class. Shame.

But there were free afternoons and weekends so it wasn’t that bad. Not to mention they were going to _Hogsmead_ in two weeks. This was the perfect opportunity.

So at lunch, he missed his own table and moved towards the Ravenclaw ones.

Midorima and Satsuki were already there, on both sides of Tetsu, so Aomine had no other options than to sit in front of him. It wasn’t that bad.

“Yo…” He said as he flopped down.

Both Kuroko and Midorima lifted their faces from the book they were currently studying and both give their nods. It was a little bit sad that the bluenette didn’t do more, but well…

“How’s your first class Dai-chan?” Satsuki put some fruit salad on her plate and started munching on it. Come to think of it, he still hadn't eaten yet, so he reached and took a donut from the huge pile.

“Not so bad, but they already gave us homework…”

Satsuki grinned.

“Welcome back to school then!”

Before he was able to ask the same thing about his friend, Akashi approached their table and sat next to him.

It wasn’t uncommon for them to hang out at one table that often wasn’t from their House. Other people were doing it too. Of course first-years were hanging around in small groups from their own Houses, but other people don't do that. It came after some time to everyone.

“Satsuki, Shintarou and Tetsuya…” Akashi said after he greeted them. “I have a favor to ask from you…” Then he turned to Aomine. “I would ask Daiki but I assume you won’t be interested in it.”

Aomine lifted his face at that.

“And what is it?”

“The preparation of the Ball.”

Nope, definitely not interested in that!

“Then I’ll pass!”

He wasn’t good at keeping up with plans or making plans or preparing anything. He once tried to prepare his own birthday and failed miserably (because he forgot to invite his friends, but whatever).

Yet he didn’t get up and decided to listen to them talking about minor things – like who should also help or the date of the event.

Aomine just stared at Tetsu the whole time, at his nodding head, eyes that sometimes shone when someone said something worth pursuing, as his lips turned into a thin line or when he bit it.

And once the boy glanced back.

They were staring at themselves for only a few seconds, but Aomine felt like in that moment Kuroko wanted to tell him something, something very important. But the message was coded in that look.

And as soon as Akashi turned to ask him something, it was gone.

* * *

 

The two weeks passed by and it was already Friday, the day before the Hogsmead and Aomine was a little bit over-excited at that thought. Well he still needed to ask Tetsu if he wanted to go with him, but he had been doing it a few times on last minutes and he had always said yes.

So why should now be any different?

He was whistling and walking around the school until he spotted the mop of blue hair between the throng. Lately, he was pretty good at finding the small boy.

“Tetsu!” He yelled at the top of his lungs which startled a few students around him but he didn’t care.

What mattered was that the Ravenclaw wizard turned around and when he spotted him, the corner of his lips turned a little bit upwards.

“Good afternoon Aomine-kun” He said as Aomine finally caught up with him.

They talked about nothing in particular as they were slowly moving forward. Kuroko was going to the greenhouse to write an essay about some kind of plant that Aomine didn’t really care about, but the way Kuroko was describing it made it the most astonishing thing in the world.

“Do you want to go to Hogsmead tomorrow?” He suddenly asked like he always do.

But he didn’t expect a sudden sad look that appeared on the boy's face.

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun but tomorrow I have a meeting about the Ball…”

Ah... he literally felt like someone just stomped on his heart. No, not stomped, totally crushed it, jumped on it!

He really tried not to let it show on his face, especially not in front of Tetsu. So he simply murmured.

“O-oh okay, next time then…”

“Yeah, next time.”

Well he was sad, but Kuroko promised him that next time they can go so it was fine.

* * *

 

But the next time was the same as first. Aomine really didn’t blame Kuroko for this. It was the fault of other people who had no other free day than Saturday. Of course. Because they had to plan some kind of Ball… Who cares about that damn thing anyway?

It looked like Tetsu did… And almost everyone else.

Aomine was smashed with homework in weekdays too, but heck… don’t they have boyfriends and girlfriends to hang out with on Saturdays?

Of course he still didn’t have a boyfriend to be precise, but he was close to it. Or not at all.

“I’m really sorry Aomine-kun, but it started to get pretty complicated.”

“Kuroko, we need to go!”

The said boy turned to his green-haired friend who was standing in front of the door of some classroom. He waved at Midorima showing that he will be there in a minute and then turned to Aomine and bowed down.

“I’m really sorry…”

Aomine tried to smile, he really tried, but it probably didn’t come out as comforting as he hoped it to be. But he ruffled the boy's hair and turned around.

“Next time then!”

“Yes!”

He waited until he walked a few corridors away to finally let out the curse he was holding inside of him until now.

* * *

 

They were thinking about holding The Ball at the beginning of December. From the constant talks in the school it looked like it was a big deal to every student in school. Aomine totally didn’t understand why everyone was so excited over it. It was just a Ball. Of course they never had one in the school for many years, but well it’s just a party where you dance right?

Right, so why was it so important?

Aomine hated the thought of holding the Ball in their school, mostly because it was taking his Tetsu away from him.

Well not technically his… yet. Or at least he hoped he could call it that.

It’s just… he wasn’t able to spend as much time with the boy as he hoped. Of course this year is totally hell. Like what the fuck? How do you expect Aomine to write an essay about _Valcore_ (essay for five feet, come on!), make his own _Blood-Replenishing Potion_ and learn five more spells? In one freaking evening!

And he had fewer classes than Tetsu, Midorima or Akashi. How are they even capable of doing it (regarding the planning of the Ball)? They are some kind of monsters…

But either way he hates the whole idea of holding a Ball there and nothing in entire universe will change his plans. Never.

They were enemies.

* * *

 

“So are you asking Tetsu-kun out on the Ball or not?”

And Aomine choked on his own tea.

What the heck was this woman was talking about? She must have lost her mind. Too much work, too much learning can do that right? Right…

“What?” Somehow he was able to gasp one word between coughs.

Satsuki rolled her eyes (the same way she often did when Aomine said something incredibly stupid… which occurred pretty often, don’t judge him!).

“You know, you are supposed to ask the person you like to go with you to the Ball…” She then pointed at a brown-haired girl and some boy with glasses sitting on the Gryffindor table “Like Hyuuga-san and Riko-san.”

Aomine stared at them for a brief second but casted his eyes away when he found nothing interesting.

“So?” He asked instead and took another slow sip from his glass.

“So you are supposed to do the same!”

But the Ball is stupid and he totally hated it. They were enemies, ferocious enemies.

Although the idea stirred something inside of him, that sinking feeling, like there was a whirpool inside his stomach. He gritted his teeth. He is not thinking about truce, is he? No way!

“And tooooday Tetsu-kun was asking me if you’re going with someeebody~” Oh no, she sang it in her sweet quiet voice just right next to his ear.

And somehow he found himself melting in that one sentence.

Maybe the Ball wasn’t such a bad idea.

* * *

 

The Ball was getting closer with every passing day and the talks around the school were getting louder and louder. But now Aomine understood them.

“Are you going with Jackie?”

“I wanted to, but she is already with someone”

“Excuse me, do you have a minute?”

Now it makes sense. Those talks were now all around the corridors and even in dorms. No matter where he went, the voices surrounded him.

He couldn’t push them away even if he was already almost asleep.

“Do you think Momoi is going with someone?”

Aomine lifted his head a little to look at Kagami on the bed next to his own. He was fighting with some kind of book they were supposed to read till tomorrow but it looked like he wasn’t totally focused on it.

“Dunno, why are you asking me?” He wasn’t Satsuki's babysitter. It was totally the other way around. Even if it was hard to admit.

“You know, you’re her best friend and all that…” Kagami's voice was way too low. What was happening here?

Aomine tried to remember his last talks with Satsuki. She only bugged him about Tetsu. If she had someone to go to the Ball with, then he would know about it, right?

“I don’t think so…”

Oh no, there was this one dumb Slytherin guy who was always talking with her. But he wasn’t a problem in Aomine's opinion. Satsuki hated him (more like really don’t like, because she doesn't hate anyone), so he guessed Kagami had a chance?

Wait what?

“You like her?!!”

Maybe Aomine got up a little bit too fast, because as soon as he sat down, he miserably fell down with his quilt to the floor. Hard floor.

Kagami should laugh at that but the tanned boy didn’t hear a single snort out of his mouth. So he snapped up and saw as the redhead's face was the same color as his own hair. It’s shame he tried to hide it behind the book.

Aomine whistled aloud, but fortunately (or not) didn’t wake up the rest of the people in the dorm.

“Will you shut up? I-I just think that she is smart and kind… and cute…”

Well he is glad that breast size is not first mentioned (or in this case not mentioned at all). Kagami isn’t a bad guy, sure they had a few arguments, but this guy probably wouldn’t hurt a fly.

Not to mention, Aomine preferred to know the people Satsuki dated, you know… just in case he needed to kick some butts for her. And in the past it happened quite a few times.

“So, go for it! What's the worst that could happen?”

Totally a fucking lot.


	2. Part 2

There was only one week until the Ball and now the whole school was buzzing with information about it. Which meant that the planning committeewas overdone with working. Which also means that Tetsu was almost nowhere to be seen!

But not today! Today was the day that Aomine will ask Tetsu out on the Ball! He will somehow get him out of that sweaty and messy room where they were sitting all day and finally ask him that.

He only hoped he wasn’t too late.

But it looked like luck was with him, because as soon as he got close to the classroom, the small boy emerged from it.

And huh, the boy had deep dark circles under his eyes. What they were doing there? Camping?

“Tetsu!” He yelled and ran to him.

The ravenclaw wizard lifted his head a little, but only when Aomine was just right next to him did he saw the recognition in his eyes. When was the last time he had a full-night sleep then?

“Ah Aomine-kun, good morning, how are you?”

Aomine lifted his eyebrow.

“It’s afternoon…” He stated and was welcomed with a little bit surprised glint in the boy's ocean eyes.

“Ah yes, I’m sorry, I was in this room for a pretty long time…” Kuroko mumbled. “You wanted something Aomine-kun?”

Don’t forget why you walked to him! Don’t forget.

His heart had beat so fast Aomine was scared it could suddenly stop and never move again. His hand started to get sweaty, but somehow he was able to cough words:

“Yes I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?”

“I have.” The answer was maybe too fast. Daiki stared at the small boy and beside the obvious tiredness he saw something else there, like maybe a relief.

And there were these freaking butterflies in his stomach again. Maybe he should start naming them. After a second, it’s bad idea.

“Soooo… can we go somewhere more private?”

Kuroko looked around and also saw a few girls staring at them. Aomine had enough of glances from other people. There were a few girls who tried to ask him to the Ball, but he rejected them as nicely as he could.

There was only one person for him there.

They quickly walked away from the corridor full of people to the _Clocktower courtyard_. It was pretty chilly outside so there weren't a lot of people there.

Kuroko sat on the windowsill with his back facing the Great Lake. He put his bag on the ground (which fell with a loud sound, seriously what was he always taking with him?). Aomine sat next to him.

For a few minutes, they didn’t talk and Aomine finally enjoyed this free time, even if it was only five minutes or less. He really liked just spending time with him, of course he loved to talk, but those times were fine too.

A few students passed them, but no one really paid any attention and Aomine was glad for it. He liked being popular but sometimes he preferred to be left alone. Especially now.

He cleared his throat and saw from the corner of his eyes that Kuroko lifted his head a little and probably stared at him.

Be brave no! What was this thing that Kagami was always yelling when he was putting some weird thing into the pot on Potions (that almost always blow up)? Ah right… Go big or go home!

“So I wanted to ask… That maybe… maybe…” Gosh, just say it, you don’t have much time. Breath in, then out. Slowly and steady. “You want to go to the Ball with me?” Ah he said it too fast for even his own ears to comprehend what he just said.

But the reply came in almost one second.

“It took you long enough…”

Oh… OH. So Satsuki was right all along. He should buy her her favorite chocolates for that. Yep, write it in his memory.

Aomine felt as his little fellows inside his stomach were now dancing with joy.

“Yes, sorry, but I need to ask for truce with the Ball…” Whoops, he just said that aloud.

“You what?”

“No, nothing!” It was better to not talk about it. With anyone if that was possible.

And Kuroko burst in small laughter, the one coming from deep inside of him. Aomine spun around and spotted as theboy brushed away the tears that formed in the corner of his tired eyes. He rarely heard or saw theboy laugh like that and he wondered if part of this was his work.

If yes then he was the happiest person in the entire universe.

“You’re weird, Aomine-kun…”

But if this weirdness made Tetsu laugh then he was fine with it.

It almost felt like there was no world outside this place, like suddenly there was only the two of them. Like this laughter was some kind of gate to another world.

And he didn’t really understand why he did that but his body moved on its own as he leaned over theboy’s face. His brain wasn’t working correctly because suddenly both his hands were on either side of Tetsu's face, occupying it. And his face was moving closer and closer.

Tetsu stopped laughing and he was looking at him with bright eyes. He wasn’t moving, his lips were partly opened like he wanted to ask something but the question died on his lips.

Of course Aomine wanted to do this for so long, but how would Kuroko react to that? Will he be mad? Will he respond? Or maybe he will push him away?

But it looked like his body didn’t care for such things right now as he leaned a little bit more and closed his eyes. He could literally feel thehot breath coming from theboy’s mouth on his own lips. Just a little bit more! It was the perfect time!

And then they both heard a scream, not a terrified scream but more like an angry one. They both turned their heads to the Clocktower. It was definitely coming from there. Not to mention Aomine knew that voice.

If something happens to her he swears he…

But they both already jumped off the windowsill and were running in that direction.

It was Satsuki, definitely and she was almost flaming with rage. Her hands were empty and only after a quick search, Aomine spotted her wand in the corner of the hall. Next to her on the floor laid Kagami with his face hidden under his arms. He wasn’t moving. The peach-haired girl was in front of him staring furiously at someone above them.

Ah it was theguy who was a little bit obsessed over her. Aomine had a few encounters with him already, but this dude didn’t know when to stop. No means no, for fuck sake.

He took his wand out but Kuroko was faster, standing already in front of Satsuki and Kagami with his own weapon out. Just in time for this guy to cast some spell. But with a little movement of his hand, Kuroko casted a simple _Protego_ between them and him.

And it was enough to make Aomine move.

He gathered his knowledge about all the spells and charms he knew (and well, he had something to brag about because he knew quite many, especially offensive ones) and started casting them.

But that guy wasn’t the one to back off and as soon as he saw with whom he was dealing with he also showed his assortment.

Spell; counter spell, attack, barrier!

Aomine never really fought so hard in his life than right now. He felt sweat running down his temples and neck as his brain worked really hard to give him what he wanted. Aomine didn’t want to kill him or harm too much.

But it looked like it was not the same for the slytherin guy as he had to make a roll to run away from the _Duro_ spell. He really wasn’t thinking right now. It was pretty visible in those eyes. Fiery, mad, and a little bit scared.

And the boy's lips moved and Aomine already knew which kind of spell he would cast.

 _Fiendfyre_. Not good and Aomine wasn’t very fond of dying in flames right now. But heh, if this guy wanted fire, he will get fire.

So Aomine swirled his wand around his body, murmured a few words and casted a firestorm around his body. The only thing he saw between the flames surrounding him was the sudden burst of it, a few screams and shouts, then therumbling of the building.

Bad sound, definitely a bad sound!

He ended his spell and lifted his face just in time to look at the pendulum of the clock slowly falling down. The people who suddenly surrounded them were screaming and trying to run away as fast as they could. Some of them took out their wands.

Aomine only looked at his friends. Tetsu still had his protecting spells around them, but he stretched it ina small dome. He didn’t know if this will be enough.

Then, he vaguely remembered Satsuki's wand lying in the corner. He jumped in that direction caught it and tossed it to her. She turned to him in the last moment and caught her wand.

“Dai-chan!”

With Satsuki's help they will be safe.

Aomine only casted some protecting charm around him that he somehow remembered suddenly, but the barrier had holes. He was simply too tired for that. It’s not like he’s gonna die right? Only maybe half of his bones will be destroyed.

But hey, Tetsu and Satsuki and even that stupid Bakagami will be safe so that’s fine…

He heard a loud thudding sound and saw as the opposite wall crashed down. Well, he just got himself probably in some record book. No one ever destroyed the school in a simple fight. Good for him!

“Aomine-kun!” Oh Tetsu was calling him. He had this super scared face and oh, it looked like he could almost cry. Don’t worry; nothing can kill the Great Aomine Daiki.

Especially not that block of concrete that was about to fall on his head.

Well…there's that.

“Enough of this!”

* * *

 

Aomine woke up in the _Hospital Wing_. His whole body was aching, his muscles were sore, literally everything hurt. He groaned loudly, because it felt like only his face was able to move.

“Glad that you’re awake.”

Oh he knew that voice. He knew it very well.

He tried to turn his head, but his body didn’t respond to his commands. So he just laid there staring at the ceiling.

“What happened?” He mumbled in a very hoarse voice.

Midorima moved so now that he was in his line of vision. He was very pale. Aomine never saw him with this complexion. Well maybe a few times, when he was taking care of very bad injured patients but that’s all. But hey, he wasn’t dying so that’s good!

“Well the Headmaster saved you all just before the pendulum crashed down on you…”

Aomine hummed under his breath. He heard some strong voice just before he blacked out, but that was all. Nothing after. So it was the Headmaster.

“Everyone alright?”

Midorima nodded and sat back, judging by the sounds of the chair.

“Yeah, more over… The worst were you and that guy…”

“Is he alive?”

“Yeah, but he still haven't gotten up.”

That was fine. Killing someone is the last thing Aomine wanted to do. But hey, it wasn’t his fault. This guy shouldn’t cast such dangerous spell inside a building!

“How about Satsuki, Tetsu and Kagami?”

Midorima put his wand near his temple and suddenly he felt something cold flowing through his body. It was a very nice, soothing feeling.

“They're all right…”

“That’s good.” He sighed heavily and tried to put his hand on his face, but couldn’t move a muscle. Uh that’s definitely bad. “What happened to me?”

The green-haired was rummaging through some box that stood next to his bed as he lifted his face above Aomine’s. His eyes were sunken.

It looked like even if Aomine only wanted to help he made an even bigger mess around him. Midorima was in the Ball committee, but here he was helping him, even though the Ball was in just a week now.

“You mean what kind of injuries you have? Because what happened I think you already know.”

He nodded. This is exactly what he meant.

“Broken arm and leg, burned skin on one third of your body, some tendon were ruptured so yeah fun times right?”

Aomine growled. So that’s why all his body was numb and ached like hell. Great job Aomine Daiki.

“But how is recovery?”

“In two days you should be free. We’re currently treating your burned wounds…”

So he can still go to the Ball. It’s good then. Because Tetsu agreed to go with him! Aww yeah!

And even though he hated dancing and all those things, he will be able to go there with his most favorite person in the entire world. It’s like almost showing theentire world that they are together. Hehe…

“Don’t laugh.” Was he really giggling aloud? “And I think I have some bad news for you…”

What can be so bad at this moment?

* * *

 

Detention! Freaking-fucking detention!

His life was already fucked up. He tried to save a few people and this is what he got! He didn’t care that he destroyed one tower. Just swish your wand around and it will be as good as new in no time!

From the looks some teachers were giving him he knew they didn’t want to do it. It must be the Arithmancy teacher. Aomine had been in his classes once, and never returned there! That dude was a snob and Aomine might have once…occasionally give him _Skiving Snackbox_ in a not original box. _Puking Pastilie_ was the first one he ate and Aomine loved the way the man's face changed into fever green. Served him right for treating Aomine like garbage!

But that was like two years ago. Can that man not hold a grudge!

But the decision was made. He had to weed all ground around greenhouses fromall types of plants that weren’t supposed to be there in the evenings for two weeks. Which means of course _Spiky Bush_ and don’t forget _Fanged Geranium_.

Well, Aomine will be outside for the longest time ever.

* * *

 

Aomine wanted to curse and scream the entire week which was of course a nightmare. He was hearing all those happy talks and laughs and giggles around him. Well… be fucking happy! At least you can go to the Ball with the person you loved and not clean freaking grounds all evenings for two weeks!

“If you want I can help you with this…” One evening Kagami said as he saw Aomine returning to the dorm. It looked like he was waiting for him at the entrance door.

Aomine glared only at him. He knew what he meant.

“No, you go with Satsuki. She deserves to have one free evening…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah go nuts or something like that!”

Even though Kagami asked him this a few times, because as he said… he felt guilty about all this. It wasn’t his fault. If that Slytherin guy didn’t cast a _Severing charm_ to his face then Kagami would do great.

But what happened couldn’t be taken back or something like that.

Aomine, even though he was tired as hell, couldn’t sleep at nights. He finally told Tetsu that he can’t go to the Ball with him anymore and apologized for this. Tetsu only smiled this sad smile of his and said that it was okay.

But it wasn’t.

He wondered if someone else would ask him out. Maybe Kise. Aomine wasn’t sure if that boy was interested in him like for real, or if he was only clingy to him because… because of something else.

Aomine didn’t like that idea, but he fucked things up so he can't say in that matter. If Tetsu would want to go with Kise then feel free.

The Ball was just a day away and while everyone inside was making preparations (changing the Great Hall, decorating it, cooking, cleaning and preparing clothes) he was stuck outside. Fortunately, it wasn’t raining, but from the looks of the weather, it might just do so pretty soon.

Just fuck his life.

* * *

 

They day of the Ball was literally the worst day of his life.

He woke up to the happy chattering around him. Everyone was in a joyful mood, everyone was laughing and everyone was excited. Except for him (and maybe that guy from Slytherin, he also got detention much worse than his, but that guy deserved it).

Aomine somehow slumped down from his bed all sore and put on whatever clothes were near him. Everyone else were preparing themselves since this morning for the big evening, but not him.

He was stuck with a job to do for the evening.

Even his parents sent him clothes for this event. And even though they were lame, he couldn’t just simply tell them what happened. So he just send small thanks and that was all.

“Mine-chin looks sad, so have this…”

Of course his whole team sat with him at the Gryffindor table because they all felt that they needed to cheer him up somehow. Well, the candy from Murasakibara did the job pretty well, but even with that, Aomine was still mad.

And simply sad.

Everyone had classes that day, but even theteacher were in good moods and didn’t give them homework. Thanks for that! Even more work would kill Aomine.

And as fast as he woke up it was already afternoon. Girls were running around the school half-wearing something and half not. Guys were trying to do something with their bodies and suits. Literally the whole school was buzzing with sounds. But not around Aomine. He just took his gloves, scissors, knife and bucket and went out the main entrance. He didn’t want to stare at this longer than he needs to.

* * *

 

“Stupid Slytherin, stupid spell, stupid everything…” He murmured as he took out yet another biting plant. Thankfully, his gloves protected some parts of his hands, but even through that, he still had red bite marks on them.

He could literally hear themusic coming from the high windows. He looked in that direction.

It was so sparkly and so bright and looked so optimistic.

He wondered if Kagami was now dancing with Satsuki. Or if Akashi was sitting somewhere observing everything. Murasakibara was probably eating half of the tables. Midorima was probably running around, frantic if everything is alright, but maybe some girl caught him so he was forced to dance. Kise maybe just hid behind Murasakibara to run away from his fans.

And Tetsu… maybe Tetsu was sitting next to Akashi, staring at the dance floor and maybe… just maybe... for a while, was thinking that it was really a shame that Aomine wasn’t with him.

This was enough to warm his body a little.

“Do you need any help with that?”

His head maybe moved a little too fast for a normal person, but hey, who can judge him. He knew this voice, he memorized every syllable, every tone, every soft breath, he could pick it up from the crowd, even if it was the faintest whisper.

“T-t-t-t-tetsu!” He only stuttered, spun on his heels, to get a better look at theboy and check if this was reality or only his dream and landed on his butt.“What are you doing here?” He added.

I was just thinking about you, funny hahahah! No, Aomine can’t say that to him.

Kuroko moved closer and walked under the dim light coming from the lamp above the greenhouse. He wore a nice black suit, with white shirt under the jacket.

So he was on the Ball. Argh how Aomine missed seeing him there! But that wasn’t the case now. What mattered was that Tetsu was here and Aomine still didn’t know why.

But the boy moved closer and kneeled next to him. The clothes rustled nicely when he was bending his knees and Aomine found himself liking that sound.

“The Ball without Aomine-kun isn’t fun, so I decided to go to you…”

Did he really mean it?

Aomine somehow got up and sat more normally.

“You should enjoy yourself. You won’t get another chance in probably a longwhile…” Or ever. Aomine really didn’t blame him for going. He should do it. Enjoy yourself to the fullest!

And then Tetsu simply looked him straight in the eyes and with that happy-honest look on his face simply stated:

“Yeah but you aren’t there…”

Aomine coughed.

Tetsu was really something.

The way he spoke thosr words, the tone he used, just everything about it made Aomine blush. He really wanted to interpret it in the way he liked, but he knew he shouldn’t. Or maybe…

“I’ll help you.”

Aomine looked up at Kuroko who was taking off his jacket and hanging it on some random tree not far behind. He rolled up his sleeves and kneeled down next to the Gryffindor wizard.

“Don’t. You’ll get dirty…” Aomine said but his voice had little power in it. The suit looked new. He shouldn’t do it. But part of him inside was screaming from happiness.

Kuroko shrugged.

“I don’t care.”

So they worked in silence for some time.

The music and sound disappeared somewhere in the background and Aomine found himself not really wanting to go to the Ball now. He had Tetsu with him now, and this is what really mattered to him.

Working with plants wasn’t his thing, to tell the truth he hated it, but now he found himself humming quietly.

Maybe it was the perfect evening after all!? Maybe every obstacle that he run into led to this moment? Maybe he shouldn’t be afraid! Because once… they almost kissed. Aomine didn’t know if Tetsu really wanted it or was just under a charm of the moment, but he will take his chances. Deep breath, one, two, three…

“You know Tetsu…”

And it was the time when they heard the rumbling in the sky and suddenly, heavy rain fell down.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the right time nor the perfect evening.

Aomine cursed aloud and got up. Was it supposed to rain today? Midorima didn’t tell him about that! But it was pouring so hard. It was December, not the time for sudden storms. Why, just why him!

“We should hide somewhere!”

Aomine nodded and grabbed Kuroko's hand. The greenhouse was his first guess. But of course, curse his luck, it was closed.

And his clothes were now wet, thank you very much. The lightning outside didn’t help them too much. The rain in theform of big drops fell from the sky heavily.

So, still holding Kuroko's hand he turned around, grabbed his things (plus Kuroko's jacket) and run as fast to the school as he could. His clothes were glued to his body, making it hard to move, his shoes were all wet and with every step he heard a splashing sound. Not good. Being wet was the last thing he wanted today.

They were both panting heavily when they finally caught theback door to the school and run inside. It was pretty dark on the corridor, so Aomine palpable the walls until he found some doors and they opened it.

It was some classroom, rarely used nowadays, but Aomine remembered having class there during his first year. He took out his wand and casted a simple spell and all thecandles lightened up in an instant.

“Let’s dry a little bit here…” He murmured and finally turned around.

Kuroko was staring at him, panting heavily with water dripping down his forehead. His lips were moving slowly trying to catch as much air as he could. He blinked a few times as water streamed down on his eyelids.

Only after a moment, Aomine saw that Tetsu's cheeks were slightly pink.

“Something happened?” He asked and Tetsu jumped. Like really jumped, then he turned around and stared at the wall.

“N-no…”

Aomine didn’t understand why Kuroko suddenly was acting so frantic. It never happened. Well it happened once when they accidently kissed but it was all.

Then he felt as someone tightened his grip on his hand and he looked down.

Their hands were still intertwined. Oh he must have absentmindedly caught his hand when they were running from the rain.

Aomine stared at it, and couldn’t brush away the feeling of completion, like this is what it was supposed to be. Like this was perfect for the both of them. He loved the way Kuroko's thumb slowly caressed his skin and how his pale hand almost disappeared in his bigger one.

He lifted his hand and stared at the boy in front of him. Tetsu returned his gaze, sparkling, shining with a thousand stars, like the night sky.

Aomine gulped down. If this wasn’t his chance then he didn’t know when he will get another one. He moved one step closer and observed the boy, searching for some kind of details showing him unwillingness from Tetsu's side. But he found nothing. No, nothing.

Kuroko looked up at him. They were only few inches apart. The air between them was so hot that it made him a little dizzy.

And Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned a little bit forward and Aomine didn’t need more. He bended and slowly… very slowly planted his lips on Kuroko's own.

It was amazing.

He felt like his lips just touched the beautiful sky above them. The touch was so soft, so delicate that he was almost scared that it was only his imagination. So he peeked to see if the boy was still there.

And he was. He was standing there with his eyes closed and water dripping from his wet fringes onto his small nose.

He wanted more, more of that touch. Aomine felt the soft touch of air coming from Tetsu's nose on his cheeks as he moved a little bit closer and moved his hands (that until now felt like rocks glued to his body) to the boy's waist. Aomine was scared that Tetsu will flinch at that touch or move away and he wanted him here, next to him, in his arms.

But Tetsu didn’t move. He did something different, something even better.

Aomine felt as small hands creep up his back and it made him shiver, because he felt it through his wet shirt. He felt as his tiny hands move higher and higher to finally rest on his naked neck. And oh my gosh his hands were trembling, yet clung onto him like there was no tomorrow.

And Aomine didn’t care for tomorrow right now.

Tetsu's lips were a little bit chapped in one place. He was biting this place a lot when he was nervous. So Aomine moved his lips a little bit to the right to touch that place.

He felt so hot, like there was no air there. So he moved a little bit away and opened his eyes.

And Kuroko did it too. He was staring at him with a dazed look and this beautiful blush that he rarely saw, yet loved from the bottom of his heart.

And Aomine asked himself, why he waited so long for this.

He moved and once more placed his lips on the other one's. He needed more of Tetsu; he waited so long, too long.

He needed to be closer to the boy so he tightened his grip on theboy's waist and made another step closer. Kuroko's hands moved  a little bit down and clenched on the fabric of his shirt as he gasped.

Aomine felt as the boy shuddered. Their chests were almost glued to themselves and he could feel the heat radiating from the other person.

And this is what he wanted all this time.

He didn’t allow Kuroko to close his mouth, taking advantage of that small gift and he slipped his tongue inside.

Back before he met Kuroko he heard about kissing, but it didn’t concern him. He knew that it will happen eventually in his life. But after the meeting, kissing was very high on list he wanted to do.

He had no experience as his tongue travelled around the boy's lips and deeper, but he enjoyed every minute of it. It was intimate, a little bit sloppy.

It was so hot, so soft, so exciting. His heart was beating so loud, that the rain sound disappeared somewhere in the background as he deepened the kiss to get more of Tetsu.

And it was even more amazing when Kuroko finally responded giving himself to kiss to the fullest, trying as hard as he could to not lose the small battle between their lips. Well Aomine was a little bit embarrassed that it was Kuroko who first bit his lip ina teasing manner, but hell he won’t complain right now.

He moved away, only one inch or so to give them both a little bit of air. Kuroko was looking at him with such a happy expression Aomine wasn’t sure if he ever saw it or if he will in thenear future. He wondered if his face was any better than his. He couldn’t stop grinning.

“Tetsu…” He murmured, because there was something that still needed to be said.

“Yes?” Did he hear hope in that tone, or was it only his imagination?

He took a deep breath, realizing that the only scent he smelt was the boy in his arms.

“Will you go out with me?”

And for a brief moment, theboy was staring at him with wide eyes, so big that Aomine was sure for a split second that the boy will say ‘no’ and then stomp outside the classroom.

But it was only a split-second, as this often emotionless mouth turned into a smile and the boy half-said, half-laughed out.

“You know it would be better to ask it before we kissed, but the answer is still the same…”

Aomine's heart skipped a beat.

“And it is?”

Aomine needed to hear those words, not just guess the answers (even though it was plain in front of him, in his arms).

“Yes, yes, I will go out with you.” Tetsu said while rolling his eyes playfully but then turning them back to look him right in the eyes.

And in that moment Aomine felt like the whole world could crumble down around him and he wouldn’t even notice.

“That’s amazing, like fuc…” But he didn’t end because Kuroko moved and planted a kiss on his lips. It was only few seconds and he already missed it.

He wanted to kiss him for hours, right here in those wet clothes, in this weird classroom, he wanted it all, but they both jumped when someone swung the door open and stood there with wide eyes and mouth hang-open.

“I didn’t want to see this!”

And it was no other person than the green-haired boy. Oh well, he would found out eventually, but maybe it would be better to tell him personally, not found your best-friend kissing someone.

“Now I need to talk about this with Midorima-kun…” Kuroko sighed as he moved away a little further and corrected the hair that got messed up.

“Do you regret it?” Aomine asked and picked his things and Kuroko's jacket.

Kuroko shook his head.

“No, of course not…”

And Aomine grinned, gave the boy his jacket and then turned to exit the room. He looked around the corridor but Midorima wasn’t there anymore. More like no one was there. So as they were walking back he slipped his hand into Kuroko's palm.

Just the way it should be…

* * *

 

From the way Kagami grinned the next day it looked liked the Ball was a great success. Like man, he was grinning the entire morning and was even singing. And the only thing Aomine wanted was to sleep and dream about yesterday. Because it really happened right?

The soft touch of Kuroko's lips on his own.

Aomine giggled and hid his face under the quilt.

And suddenly, Kagami stopped humming.

“What the fuck was that?”

Oh no, he didn’t hear that! No, no way. He was in his own daydreaming mode about Satsuki right? No, he wasn’t ready to tell them. Midorima knew, but…

“Aomine!”

Oh no, his quilt was forcefully ripped from his body and he groaned and turned around. He only hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as he felt them be.

“You were giggling!”Kagami stated staring at him with a surprised look.

The only thing Aomine could do was place his hand on his chest and in the most betrayed tone said.

“I was NOT!”

But this wasn’t enough.

Kagami stared at him, blinking rapidly a few times. It looked like some kinds of thoughts were running through his head. Well he probably saw Kuroko exiting the Ball and he knew Aomine had detention, so the only place Kuroko would go to was the greenhouse. So adding two plus two wasn’t so hard. Even for Kagami.

And yeaaah, he was suddenly grinning and sitting on his bed, too close for Aomine's comfort.

“What happened yesterday~!?”

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

But his lungs decided not to cooperate with him and the only thing that left his mouth was a pretty high pitched voice.

“Nothing…”

And Kagami started laughing and rolling on his bed, making Aomine immediately sit up to not fall down once again. Lately it happened often in their dorm.

And as sudden as he started laughing, he stopped and looked him dead in the eyes.

“So what happened?”

“Nothing!”

“Come on tell me!”

“Nope!”

“Fine, I will eventually find out!”

* * *

 

At breakfast everyone from his team knew! Aomine should have just told Kagami himself right in the dorm, because the way he looked at him with wide eyes and screamed at top of his lungs ‘You kissed Kuroko!’ just when he was entering clean Great Hall was maybe too much for him in the morning.

But yes, everyone knew. Damn Midorima. It looked like Akashi was the first person to know about all this, because (as the redhead said it to him a few minutes earlier when they were alone) Midorima asked him about some black magic that he wanted to learn.

Great…

Not to mention Kise looked like he was on the edge of crying. He was already sniffing and murmuring something like ‘My poor Kurokocchi…Taken…’.

Aomine already had enough.

“Can we talk about something else… like how was the Ball?”

Hearing the word, the blond suddenly jumped and turned to him and started to speak so fast about what happened yesterday that Aomine had problems with recognizing every single word.

The only thing he understood was that it was great.

But he didn’t regret not going. Heck maybe this whole fight was worth it (besides saving Satsuki). Because this way he finally…

And in that moment he felt as someone sat next to him and greeted him in that sweet voice of his.

“Good morning.”

And so, the storm raged one more time.

“How could you, Kurokocchi!”

“Did you really allow Aomine to kiss you?”

“Was it sweet?”

“Kurokocchi!”

“Everything okay or should I talk with someone important?”

“It was definitely bad!”

Aomine had enough of this to the point where he was ready to yell and shout at everyone and everything in this Hall.

But couldn’t because Kuroko rolled his eyes and looked at all of them and simply said:

“Yes, we kissed. Yes, it was nice. And finally yes, we’re dating…”

Thinking about it himself was one thing, but hearing it from Tetsu's lips was another… Aomine was really the happiest man in the entire universe.

But the silence that suddenly surrounded them was something that even Akashi didn’t expect judging from the disbelieving look in his heterochromatic eyes. It not that the team got silent… the entire Great Hall suddenly calmed and silenced down.

Everyone from the team started to look around. Every student was staring at them.

W-what, what was happening?

Aomine turned and spotted one of their teachers from Defence Against the Dark Art – Alex. She looked at him, then at Kuroko sitting close and looked up to the sky.

“Finally!”

And then the entire Hall started to cheer and shout and yell.

They looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. Then Aomine turned to Kuroko and he only shrugged.

What just happened?

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahooo, finally updating~. I hope you enjoyed it :3.  
> Great thanks to Scarlet for her amazing work with checking it. You're a star! =D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Great thanks to Scarlet - for her amazing work on checking it. You're great!  
> See ya :3!


End file.
